Friendship is Magic, part 2/Gallery
Regrouping in Ponyville Mayor Mare 'Seize her!' S1E02.png|Continuing from the first episode, Nightmare Moon appears at the Summer Sun Celebration. Mayor Mare cries, "Seizer her!" The royal guards prepare to attack Nightmare Moon S01E01.png|The guards charge at Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon 'Stand back, fools!' S1E02.png|"Stand back, fools!" Nightmare Moon using magic S1E2.png|She cackles. Nightmare Moon shocks the Royal Guards S01E02.png|That's gotta hurt. Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Watch out Cloud Kicker. Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Taking a quick nap. Ponies flee from Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|Escaping with the winds. Royal guards defeated s01e02.png|Royal guards have been downed apparently. Poor guys. Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|Applejack must have good reflection skills to be able to bite Rainbow's when she's about to fly off. S1E02 Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png|No use, she got away. Rainbow Dash notices Twilight S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png|"Where's she going?" Twilight searching elements S1E2.png|Twilight causing ruckus while searching for answers. Twilight stop night S1E2.png|"How can I stop Night Mare Moon?!" Twilight frantically looking for information S1E02.png|Back in the library, Twilight Sparkle looks for books on the elusive Elements of Harmony. Rainbow Questions Twilight S1E02.png|"And what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash 'And how did you know about Nightmare Moon' S1E02.png|"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" Twilight get cornered S1E2.png|Rainbow Dash concerning Twilight. Rainbow Dash "Are you a spy?" S1E02.png|"Are you a spy?" Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|Applejack shows up and pulls back Rainbow Dash, telling her to "simmer down". Mane 6 regroup S1E2.png|The Main 6 regroup. Applejack don't you S01E02.png|Applejack and the others, all have worried, concerned looks. Twilight read predictions S1E2.png|"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight Briefing S1E02.png|"Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her..." Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png|"..but I don't know what they are, where to find them: I don't even know what they do!" Pinkie finds the references guide S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Twilight pushes Pinkie away S1E02.png Twilight 'How did you find that' S1E02.png|"How did you find that?!" Pinkie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png|"It was under E!" Twilight oh...S1E2.png|"Oh..." Twilight retrieves reference guide S1E02.png|Fluttershy seems rather amused by the book. Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png|"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery." Nightmare Moon spies on the main six S1E02.png|"It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png|"It is located in what is now--" Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|... the Everfree Forest! Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png|Ponies vs. the Everfree Forest Pinkie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png|Pinkie: "Whee, let's go!" Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png|Twilight: "Not so fast." Twilight appreciate offer S1E2.png|"I appreciate the offer." Twilight 'I'd rather do this on my own' S1E02.png|"but I'd really rather do this on my own." Applejack insists on accompanying Twilight S1E02.png|Applejack says, "No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|Applejack insists they all go in with her. Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png|The friends walk straight into the forest, agreeing to stick to Twilight "like caramel on a candy apple". Pinkie 'Especially if there's candy apples in there' S1E02.png|"Especially if there's candy apples in there." Pinkie to Twilight 'What those things are good' S1E02.png|"What? Those things are good." Twilight sighs before following her friends S1E02.png|Twilight sighs before following her friends into the forest. The cliff: Element of Honesty 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png|Twilight asks her friends, "So, none of you have been in here before?" Applejack is worried S1E2.png|"And it ain't natural. Folk say it don't work the same as Equestria." Nightmare Moon mist seeping into cliffside S1E02.png|As she speaks, the mist seeps into the cliff that they are walking on. Rainbow Dash emerging from the shadows S1E02.png|"Nopony knows. You know why?" Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack tells her to "quit it". Rainbow 'Cause everypony who's ever come in...' S1E02.png|"'Cause everypony who's ever come in..." Rainbow 'Has never...' S1E02.png|"... has never..." Rainbow Dash about to scare friends S1E02.png|"...come..." Rainbow Dash successfully scares her friends S1E02.png|"OUT!" Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Pegasi fly while other four tumble down S1E02.png Rainbow 'Fluttershy, quick!' S1E02.png|"Fluttershy, quick!" Fluttershy about to fly down S1E02.png|"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Fluttershy speeding down the slope S1E02.png|Fluttershy dives in to the rescue. Fluttershy rescues Rarity S1E02.png|Delicately grabs the Lady. Applejack grabbing a branch S1E02.png|Quick! Grab the random plant! Aerial view of Twilight sliding to very edge of cliff S1E02.png|Twilight slides to the very edge of the cliff. Twilight's hind legs dangling S1E02.png Applejack lets go of of her vine S1E02.png|Applejack lets go of her vine. Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|Don't worry, I got you sugarcube. Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png|"Hold on! I'm a-coming!" Applejack tells Twilight to let go S1E02.png|"Let go." Twilight let go S1E2.png|"Are you crazy?" ""No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe."" Applejack "Now listen here" S1E02.png|"Now listen here." Applejack "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" S1E02.png|"What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png|If you say so. Twilight screams while freefalling S1E02.png|''AHHHH!'' Twilight realizes that she has stopped falling S1E02.png|She stops falling. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash catch Twilight S01E02.png|Twilight sure is relieved. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png|Twilight is grateful for what,Applejack did. Fluttershy finds Twilight heavier than a bunny S1E02.png|Fluttershy: "Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two." Nightmare Moon mist at the cliff bottom S1E02.png|There goes Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon mist heading for manticore S1E02.png|The mist chooses its next peril for the friends. Nightmare Moon mist enrages manticore S1E02.png|... A manticore. The manticore: Element of Kindness Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png|"And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you right in the nick of time." Twilight very grateful S1E2.png|"Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful..." Manticore intimidating roar S01E02.png|A wild Manticore appeared! Twilight get past S1E2.png|"We gotta get past him!" Fluttershy sees the manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy is the only one who seems concerned about it. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|Take that, you ruffian! Rarity take that! S1E2.PNG|How ya like me now? Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|MANTICORE used roar! Rarity weird hairdo S1E02.png|"My hair!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rarity runs away S1E02.png|Rarity runs away while Fluttershy quietly protests, "Wait!" Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack on the manticore's back. Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|"Get along, little doggie!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" as AJ tries to subdue the manticore S1E02.png|"Wait!" Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png|However, the manticore bucks Applejack off. Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|"All yours, partner..." Rainbow Dash salute 'I'm on it' S1E02.png|"I'm on it!" Fluttershy cries "Wait!" when Rainbow Dash zooms by S1E02.png|Fluttershy's mane is blown aside by Rainbow Dash's flight. Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png|Rainbow Dash and the manticore. Manticore smacks Rainbow Dash S1E02.png|The manticore powerfully smacks Dash with its tail. Twilight Rainbow! S1E2.png|Twilight cries, "Rainbow!" Rainbow Dash lying on the ground S01E02.png|Somepony do CPR !!! Twilight bring it S1E2.png|This is the last straw for Twilight. Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png|The five friends charge. Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png|At that moment, Fluttershy steps in their way and screams, "WAAIT!" Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png|Fluttershy has her ways with wild creatures. Fluttershy faces the manticore S1E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png|The friends are astonished to hear Fluttershy saying, "Shh... it's okay." Fluttershy nuzzles manticore's paw S1E02.png|Fluttershy nuzzles the manticore's paw. Fluttershy looking kindly at manticore S1E02.png|Fluttershy. Manticore's injured paw S1E02.png|"Oh, you poor, poor little baby." Beast licking fluttershy S01E02.png|Manedrocles and the Manticore Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png|"How did you know about the thorn?" Fluttershy's new hairstyle S1E2.png|"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Twilight thinking of Fluttershy's kindness S1E2.png|Twilight smiles. The scary trees: Element of Laughter Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|"Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'." Fluttershy is scared of the tree S1E02.png Fluttershy scared S01E02.png|''AHHH!'' Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png|What the? Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png|"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Pinkie laughing at first tree S1E02.png|This is how Pinkie reacts to the scary trees. Pinkie making faces at first tree S1E02.png|Making faces at the tree. Twilight Pinkie run S1E2.png|"Pinkie, what are you doing? Run!" Pinkie Pie starting a song S1E2.png|"When I was a little filly and the sun was going do-o-own... Twilight tell me S1E2.png|'"Tell me she's not..." Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png|The darkness and the shadows, Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png|...they would always make me Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png|fro-o-own..." Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png|"I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw." Pinkie 'Learn to stand up tall, face your fears' S1E02.png|"She said, 'Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears...'" Pinkie "just laugh to make them disappear" S1E02.png|"'You'll see that they can't hurt you: just laugh to make them disappear.'" Pinkie laughing at a scary tree S1E02.png|"Ha, ha, ha!" Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly S01E02.png|Just laugh to make the Ghosties disappear. See? Easy as Pie! Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Rarity gasp S01E02.png Pinkie "So..." S1E02.png|"So..." Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png|"Giggle at the ghostly!" Rainbow Dash laughing at a tree S1E02.png|"Guffaw at the grossly!" Rarity giggling S1E2.png|"Crack up at the creepy!" Applejack jumping S01E02.png|"Whoop it up with the weepy!" Twilight laugh S1E2.png|"Chortle at the kooky!" Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png|"Snortle at the spooky!" Pinkie "And tell that big dumb scary face" S1E02.png|"And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and- Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 3 S1E02.png|"if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming-" Pinkie about to conclude the song S1E02.png|"-and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh... Laugh!" Pinkie Pie smiling S1E2.png|Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter. Twilight laugh face S1E2.png The sea serpent: Element of Generosity Main 6 bunch up on river bank S1E02.png|Their path is impeded by a river. 'How are we going to cross this' S1E02.png Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|They encounter a sobbing sea serpent. Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png|"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid." Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png|What's soaking wet and irritated? Applejack wet S01E02.png|"Oh, give me a break." "That's what all the fuss is about?" Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive?" Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png|"Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Rarity crime against fabulosity S01E02.png|"I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." Rarity nom S01E02.png Applejack shocked S01E02.png|Gasp! Rarity cutting her tail S1E2.png Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Twilight oh Rarity S1E2.png|''Rarity'' had cut off her tail for the serpent's mustache. Rarity short tail S01E02.png|"Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back." Twilight thinking about Rarity's action S1E2.png Twilight RD break thought S1E2.png|"So would the mustache..." Twilight see progress S1E2.png|"We can cross now!" Twilight can cross now S1E2.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Friendly Serpent The bridge: Element of Loyalty Twilight almost there S1E2.png Twilight near fall S1E2.png|A near death experience just happened. Rainbow Dash saved Twilight from falling S02E02.png|''What's with you and falling off of cliffs?'' Rainbow Dash showcases her wings S1E02.png|Leave the job for Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash connecting the bridge S1E02.png|Connecting the bridge Rainbow Dash sees Nightmare Moon's trail S1E02.png|''What's this?'' Rainbow Dash ready to fight S1E02.png|''Show yourself!'' Shadowbolts S01E02.png|The Shadowbolts Rainbow Dash and the Shadowbolts S01E02.png|Rainbow Dash faces the Shadowbolts RD listens to The Shadowbolts introducing themselves S1E02.png|The Shadowbolts tell her, "We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria...but first, we need a captain." Rainbow Dash's reaction to the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.Png RD listens to The Shadowbolts complimenting her S1E02.png Rainbow Dash excited about the Shadowbolts' offer S1E02.png|Dash is told that she would be the new captain of the Shadowbolts S1E02 - Them or Us.png Twilight oh no S1E2.png|"Rainbow, what's taking so long?" Rainbow Dash challenged by the Shadowbolts S01E02.png S1E02 - Evil Eyes.png Rainbow Dash doubtful S1E02.png|Dash doesn't want to leave her friends behind S1E02 - Suprised Shadowbolts.png RD flies back after securing bridge rope S1E02.png|She didn't leave her friends behind Twilight think RD loyal S1E2.png The castle Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|The main cast entering the chamber with the elements. Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Fluttershy lifting an orb S1E02.png|Fluttershy with an element in her hooves. Twilight possible twitch S1E2.png Twilight book said S1E2.png|Bring forth the sixth element! Applejack questioning the sixth element's spark S1E02.png|"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Applejack come on S01E02.png|"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Twilight magic use S1E2.png Twilight ahhh S1E2.png Applejack "Twilight, where are you?" S1E02.png|Applejack calling for Twilight, who has disappeared. Trying to find the "spark" Twilight see Nightmare S1E2.png Night Mare Moon attacks S1E2.png Twilight hmph S1E2.png Twilight not backing down S1E2.png|Remember they're ponies, not pony-shaped humans. Nightmare Moon "You're kidding" S1E02.png|"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Twilight charging foward S1E2.png|Fight! Nightmare moon running S1E2.png Twilight teleportation S1E2.png Nightmare Moon where she go S1E2.png Nightmare Moon amazed S1E2.png Nightmare Moon scared S1E2.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png S1E2 Nightmare Moon has a purple wing for some reason.png|For some reason, Nightmare Moon has a purple wing instead of a black one. Whoopsies! Nightmare Moon attacking again S01E02.png|''Nightmare Moon'' is not pleased. Twilight attempts to spark the elements S01E02.png Twilight spark S1E2.png|Almost there... Twilight not spark expected S1E2.png|Thrown back. Twilight did it work S1E2.png|Ouch! Nightmare Moon "No!" S01E02.png Nightmare Moon and the elements S01E02.png|Oh no! The spark! It's...It's... Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Twilight where six element S1E2.png Nightmare Moon laughing it up S01E02.png Nightmare Moon rearing S01E02.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png|...Not working. Nightmare Moon "thinking you could defeat me" S01E02.png|"You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me!" Nightmare Moon "now you will never see your princess" S01E02.png|"Now you will never see your princess..." Nightmare Moon's mane and tail flare S01E02.png|"...or your sun!" Nightmare Moon's front face S01E02.png|"The night will last..." Nightmare Moon "forever!" S01E02.png|"...FOREVER! Mwahahaha!" Defeating Nightmare Moon: Element of Magic Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight hear friends S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG|Sparking eyes. Twilight you think destroy S1E2.png Nightmare Moon and Twilight S1E2.png Twilight because spirits S1E2.png Twilight right here S1E2.png|The Spirits of the Elements, are right here! Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png|Applejack represents the element of... Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png|...honesty Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...kindness!" Elements of harmony reacting S1E2.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone S01E02.png Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty S1E02.png Pinkie Pie floating S01E02.png|The Element of Laughter! Nightmare Moon "you still don't have the sixth element" S01E02.png|"You still don't have the sixth element!" Nightmare Moon "the spark didn't work" S01E02.png|"The spark didn't work!" Twilight but it did S1E2.png|"But it did!" Twilight different kind S1E2.png|"A different kind of spark!" Fluttershy and rarity with elements of harmony S01E02.png|"I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you." Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png|"The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all...are my friends!" Nightmare Moon trying to resist bright flash S1E2.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png Twilight "the spark" S01E02.png|"You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all..." Nightmare Moon cutie mark S1E02.png|"...it creates the sixth element: the element of..." The Element of Magic S01E02.png|"MAGIC!" Fluttershy's Element necklace about to form S1E02.png|Fluttershy's element is about to be created... Fluttershy gets her necklace S01E02.png|...and it is! Necklaces forming for Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Twilight curled up Elements of Harmony S1E02.PNG Main 6 ponies rainbow beam S1E2.png|By our powers combined... Nightmare Moon about to get hit by the beam S1E2.png|Incoming! Nightmare Moon's defeat S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon, feeling a little Tired. Nightmare Moon sees the rainbow attack S1E2.png Nightmare Moon getting hit by the magical beam S1E2.png|Critical hit! Nightmare Moon defeated S1E2.png|This cannot be! Mane 6 auras S1E2.png|The magic within Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png|The ponies activating the Elements of Harmony. Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Celestia and Luna reunite Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png|Battle fatigue The ponies waking up S1E2.png|Whoa... that was a wild ride... Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|"Everypony ok?" Rarity with her tail again S01E02.png|Rarity rejoicing after being reunited with her tail. Fluttershy compliment rarity S01E02.png|Rarity reunites with her tail. Fluttershy pointing out similarity between Rarity's necklace and cutie mark S1E02.png|"No." Fluttershy points out Rarity's necklace S1E02.png|"Your necklace." Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|"It looks just like your cutie mark." Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|Fluttershy with her necklace. Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png|"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|"Aw yeah!" Twilight Elements of Harmony jewelry S1E02.png|Twilight with her element. Twilight's crown S1E2.png Main 6 ponies victorious S1E2.png|We've won! Main 6 ponies looking at Celestia's light S1E2.png|You've all done fantastic Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy look at the light S1E2.png|The light... it speaks... The return of Princess Celestia S1E2.png|Princess Celestia! The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png Celestia with Twilight S1E2.png Twilight Celestia Hugs S1E02.png Twilight you told S1E2.png Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png|"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more." Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack panning shot S1E2.png|"I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her." Main 6 ponies officially a group S1E2.png|"But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon is no more; this is Princess Luna. Princess Luna waking up S01E02.png Luna, armor shattered, opens her eyes in shock S1E02.png|Luna, still lying on the floor, opens her eyes to see Princess Celestia. Celestia walks to Luna S1E2.png|"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this." Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna S01E02.png|"Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Princess Celestia talking with Princess Luna S1E2.png|I've missed you, you know... Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash shocked S1E2.png|They're... SISTERS!? Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia S01E02.png Main 6 anxiously awaiting Luna's response to Celestia's truce S1E02.png|The Main 6 watch Celestia try to make peace with Luna. Pinkie Pie falls over from leaning too much S1E02.png|Pinkie Pie loses her balance from leaning over too much. Luna considers Celestia's truce S1E02.png Princess Luna cutie mark S1E02.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Swanlestia S1E2.png Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|''I missed you, big sister.'' Celestia and Luna reunited S1E2.png|The sisters are finally reunited after 1000 years. Pinkie Pie cries S01E02.png|Pinkie Pie crying. Pinkie Pie you know what this calls for S01E02.png Party! Pinkie Pie a party S01E02.png|"A party!" Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings s01e02.png|One of the first appearances of Derpy Hooves and Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra Heartstrings and Windy Whirl run for the party S1E02.png Spike welcoming back Twilight s01e02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|Spike giving Twilight a hug. Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png S1E2 Twilight Sparkle sad.png|Twilight sad. Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png|I guess this is goodbye. Rainbow Dash sad - S01E02.PNG Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png|Note tail on cutie mark. Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|BFFs forever! Spike animation error S1E2.png|Spike got a tad too exited. (animation error) Pinkie Pie "isn't this exciting" S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png|The first of many blows lands on the forth wall. Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png|Gassssp! Category:Season 1 episode galleries